battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
DUCK!
DUCK! is a heavyweight robot that competed in the 3rd season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It was built by Hal Rucker who previously competed in the second season of the ABC reboot with The Ringmaster. It is a four-wheeled, white, invertable, box-shaped robot machined out of a single piece of aluminum. For weaponry, DUCK! was armed with a lifting plow. DUCK! was successful enough to make it to the rumble for a spot in the Top 16, however Bombshell won the rumble against it in a close decision. Robot History Discovery Season 3 DUCK!'s first battle in the competition was in a rumble with Mecha Rampage and Free Shipping. When the rumble began, things were were off to a poor start as DUCK lost a wheel from Mecha Rampage's first attack. Even so, it continued to battle by flipping Free Shipping, whom had also taken damage from Mecha Rampage. DUCK! continued to attack, tossing both Mecha Rampage and Free Shipping multiple times. Time ran out and DUCK! was declared the winner of the rumble by a 3-0 judges' decision. Next up for DUCK! was Reality, which had come off a tough loss against SawBlaze. When the fight began, things were fairly even as Reality couldn't do anything to DUCK and vice-versa. However, as the robots continued to maneuver, Reality took off one of DUCK!'s tires, reducing the effectiveness of DUCK!'s front lifting plow. Still, DUCK! continued to maneuver so Reality continued to attack, eventually tearing off what was left of the wheel it attacked earlier. Despite being well on top, Reality suddenly stopped moving, and DUCK! left its opponent idle in order to claim a victory by knockout. DUCK!'s 3rd opponent in the competition was in the main event against former semi-finalist Bronco, which had been dominant in its last three battles. The match was pretty even to start as Bronco was missing its flips while DUCK! wasn't able to capitalize. DUCK! continued to search for an opening and was eventually thrown into the air by its opponent. Luckily, this flip was too far away from the arena barrier so DUCK! landed back on the arena floor pretty much undamaged. DUCK! managed to stay away from Bronco's flipper and caused Bronco to miss flips but it was eventually tossed onto the screws and thrown out right in front of the judges for an instant KO. DUCK! was next put up against the reigning champion Tombstone. Things weren't going too badly for DUCK! as they were taking damage but none of the impacts severe enough to disable it, only tearing off a piece of the plow. After pushing Tombstone into the casing for the screws, DUCK! pressed on, absorbing the hits from Tombstone and lost the other side of its plow, leaving only the part with its face on it still attached. DUCK! started to take damage to its wheels, evnetually losing a wheel. Even so, DUCK! didn't show any signs of mechanical failure and continued to come at Tombstone and lost another wheel. Luckily for DUCK! the impacts were taking its toll on Tombstone as the frame had bent the weapon downward, reducing the damage it was inflicting. Additionally, Tombstone had stopped moving. DUCK! continued to show enough movement but lost more wheels as it ran into Tombstone's spinning bar. Tombstone spun down its weapon and got going again but DUCK found itself on the killsaws, which came up and disabled its last remaining wheel. DUCK! could no longer move and was counted out, giving Tombstone the win by KO. DUCK!"s last participation was in the Last Chance Rumble with Valkyrie, Red Devil, Bombshell, Lucky, and Gigabyte in a bid to make the top 16 bracket and earn the 16th seed. When the rumble began, DUCK was in a bit of a sandwich between Valkyrie and Red Devil but got free and took a hit from Gigabyte. DUCK! pressed on but wasn't able to get its lifter into play that often and didn't do much for the rest of the rumble except take hits and/or push other robots around. Time ran out and the judges awarded Bombshell the 16th seed and entry into the top 16 bracket. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It may look fly but it's got a fowl mouth. Don't ruffle its feathers, it's got plenty of pluck and you're outta luck. Say whassup to DUCK!!" "Got a robot you nead beaten? He'll take a quack at it. Underestimating this bot is just plain Daffy......DUCK!" "Can this ugly duckling turn into a swan? Beat out the bigger bots and make its season long? The way it fights is ugly, as you can see. It's the classic break fist on face strategy. It's DUCK!" "It'll leave you crying fowl and stick you with the bill. Release the quaken! It's DUCK!!" "DUCK!" Category:Rumble Winners Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots from California Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that have been flipped out of the arena Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins